tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Harold Burned-Mane/SBR: Season 4 - Day 5
NOTE: If you have not read the previous blogs: The Beginning, Day 1, Day 2, Day 3 and Day 4; then read them first then come back here. For this is a continuation of the events from there. ---- ::::::::::Welcome everyone, to the Battle Royale Season 4. Greetings, this is the Overseer. Last day's events were pretty brief and only one tribute was killed. That left us with 15 tributes remaining as we go into the 4th night and subsequently the 5th day. The Empress' has once again gotten into a fight without a weapon. Lorchel the Ranger was able to defeat her, but surprisingly the Empress was able to convince her to not kill her and instead join forces. The Bosmer believed her and spared her life. Visus seems to have gotten separated from her group after she was injured with something. I'm not exactly sure what injured her, maybe one of her allies wounded her in a betrayal. Elisiv hasn't been taking care of herself. A huge mistake, she passed out from exhaustion in the middle of the woods. Unfortunately no one is near her to finish her off. Kashya continues her nightly shenanigans, this time targeting the Dunmer Arekoa. When Arekoa was asleep, the Khajiit sneaked into her camp and destroyed her supplies. Hahaha, won't that be a fun thing to wake up to. All her food and water is gone. She has to gather it all again. A missed opportunity though, as the Dunmer was wide open for the Khajiit to kill. For whatever reason the assassin didn't assassinate her. Wow there! Lilim also split up from her party, though unlike Visus it wasn't because of any possible betrayal. Lilim went on the hunt. She found the mage Reeth in the middle of his attempts to teleport out of the Battle Realm and managed to get the drop on him. Before he could react, she stabbed him through the back and killed him. Shrava as well has been neglecting her survival needs. She passed out in the woods in some secluded location. With one of her ambushes being successful, Katla decided to take a rest of the night instead of stalking another tribute. Ah and look at that, she's finally broken down. Everyone has their snapping moment. The Sload is off hunting for more corpses to use as thralls. There are plenty around now, slug. Though some of the earlier ones are no longer available. Those wolves of mine to need to eat. Emile as well is crying himself to sleep. Seems like tonight is the night of tears here in the Battle Realm. Hahaha! Take that Jack! No one to sing or tell stories with you tonight. Tonight there is only anguish and torment for you. Hahaha! Carrik is once again off hunting, as is Wuleen. So the others should keep their eyes peeled. No telling who they might run into. The sun is rising on the 5th day. Let's see what awaits our tributes! That is strange...Kashya destroyed her supplies last night but now she's helping Arekoa? She somehow managed to convince the Dunmer that it wasn't her that destroyed her supplies and convinced her to join forces with her. Together with them is Lorchel and the slug. Wuleen didn't have any luck getting tribute on his own last night so today he's allied with Jack to try to have better luck on the hunt. Visus armed herself, making a makeshift slingshot. Normally I'd question how a blind person would be able to use a slingshot, but I know of her tricks now. Katla's luck has taken a turn. While she was off on her own, her camp was raided. I'm guessing those tributes wanted to catch her in the camp when they attacked, but fate had other plans. Katla lives for another day. For her killing of Reeth, Lilim has been granted a boon from the Princes. Health potions to keep her alive. Emile, after his little break down last night, has gone exploring. Don't go too far Knight, or I will teleport you into the Void. Just ask Rashka. He defied me and now he's gone for good. You could be next. Once again the day's events are brief and with little in terms of bloodshed. The sun has gone down once more so we'll have to wait until the 5th night to resume the event. With today's events we are down to 14 tributes. Reeth of the mages is dead, leaving only Shrava from that team. However, the big news of the day is that with this kill Lilim has risen as the most prolific killed in this event with 3 murders under her belt. Now will she follow in Karliah's footsteps, who had a great start but was then murdered by her subordinate and team member, or will she keep climbing the bodies of her fellow tributes to the end? Only time will tell. With that our session comes to a close, but we will be back later for the events of the 5th night and the next day. ---- Please follow this link to the next blog. Category:Blog posts Category:Sandbox Battle Royale